


Abilities, Fraymotifs and more

by enigmaticEncryptions (clarificationComplication)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Replay Value, SBURB Guide, Sburb Is Just A Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarificationComplication/pseuds/enigmaticEncryptions
Summary: Ever wanted to read more about what abilities and fraymotifs you can use in the crapsack 'game' that Sburb is?  Well, you've come to the right place.  This guide aims to educate the reader on lesser-known abilities, fraymotifs and also the mechanics behind mixing fraymotifs.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use the fraymotifs and abilities listed for roleplays or stories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the author introduces herself and the purpose of this work.

Greetings, readers. Seeing as you're reading this, I suppose it wouldn't be inaccurate to presume that, like many before you, you have also been roped into the convoluted, world-destroying apocalypse-causing sanity-melting clusterfuck of a 'game' that is Sburb. I would also like to extend my congratulations to you for being part of the minority of players that made it through the meteors AND had enough sense to alchemize a communications device. Chances are, you have already found out about the glitched reward which boots you into another session again and again.

So, a bit about me. I'm enigmaticEncryptions, a native Witch of Mind with thirteen successful sessions under their belt.  I'm currently ensconced in a pocket dimension alongside several of my sessionmates while one of our SD-infected players embarks on a sugar-fueled rampage through the remains of our session. Please remember that SD stands for Saccharine Dementia, otherwise known as Trickster Mode. For those of you that are confused or would like to read more about the topic, I'd suggest taking a gander at terrifyingVigilante's Corruption Guide - the section on Saccharine Dementia does a good job of explaining that in depth.

Anyways. To recap, here is a basic breakdown for Titles:  

 **Class:** The first half of a Title, or the nature of your powers. Although Class determines a lot of the mechanics you operate under, for this guide it pretty much boils down to how you channel your aspect.  

 **Aspect:** The second half of a Title, or what you have power over.  

Unfortunately, some of them are rather hard to decipher, hence why I'm sticking with fraymotifs and abilities instead of trying to make heads or tails of abstract concepts.

When talking about abilities, I'm going to focus mainly on the Aspect-specific ones (there aren't an awful lot which are class-only, so I'll write about all of that in a separate entry). As for the Fraymotifs, I'm afraid I won't be exploring that in-depth that any time soon - it's rather difficult to investigate them when we're stuck in a pocket dimension, unable to utilize our aspects in too major a way lest we alert our afflicted companion to our location. I'll update this compilation whenever I have time.

I'm afraid I must cut my introduction short; it seems that our Knight of Life is being chased around by the Bard of Void, who is currently delivering a drubbing with her umbrellakind. The only reason I'm writing these last sentences and drawing them out is to put off helping the Knight for as long as I can - I do find the sight rather amusing.


	2. Aspect: Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some of Doom's other, lesser-known abilities are explored.

Ahh, Doom. It's often underrated due to how, for SOME absolutely asinine reason, Doom doesn't just mean literal Doom (as in, deaths and disasters), but also sickness, toxins, rules, limits and constraints.  Which is a pity really, because Doom has a ridiculous amount of abilities.  Granted, not all of them are versatile, but they're still pretty neat.  

**[Doomed Divergences]**

This one allows the user to see a breakdown of how an event can lead to potential disasters, which in turn could snowball into a gigantic calamity.  This ability is very useful with Seers and Guides.  Although Mages can use it as well, it's way more distilled.  Not to be confused with **[Disaster Domino]** , which is a Time-Doom Fraymotif combo (more on that later).  

**[Medicinal Toxins]**

I'm not too sure about this one.  Apparently it's based off the Chinese proverb 以毒攻毒, which literally translates to 'Attack poison with poison' and means 'to counter something with something else of the same type'.  Basically, the caster infuses the target with Doom, which expunges any status conditions (excluding Grimdark and Grimbright; with Trickster Mode it only cuts down the SD ratio by up to 10%).  It also restores the target's health vial, but they must then obey a randomly-determined rule known as a 'Constraint' (more on that below).  Examples of constraints include: you cannot alchemise with a certain type of grist, eat a certain type of food, perform a certain type of action or wear a certain colour.  The more HP replenished by **[Medicinal Toxins]** , the longer the constraint takes to wear off.  

According to our resident Seer of Doom, Sylphs of Doom ALWAYS have that ability, although there have been reports of several other Doom players cropping up with this ability - mainly Maids, although in one case it was a Mage.  In addition, the 'rule' thing is part of an ability called **[Constraints]** (see below), and the constraint can last to up to a fortnight.  

**[Poison in My System]**

An ability that can only be used on the caster.  The effects are somewhat similar to **[Anathemic Pulse]** , which is a Blood-Doom Fraymotif combo.  Unlike **[Anathemic Pulse]** , **[Poison in My System]**  is more Doom-oriented - instead of giving the user the ability to weaponize their (temporarily) poisonous blood,  **[Poison in My System]**  will, depending on the user's Pluck (Sburb's term for mana) reserves and how much Flummoxie (Skill? Dexerity? Not sure what the non-Sburb equivalent is) the user has, either a) imbue the user's body with poison which they are immune to, b) give the user the ability to exude poison in tandem with a), or c) turn the user into a highly-toxic (we're talking about 'you'll be permadead and there won't even be a body to bury in a minute of coming into contact with this' levels) miasma of pure Doom.  Unfortunately, the last option has a cooldown of at least a week.  Basically, the more Pluck you use up during  **[Poison in My System]** , the more time you'll need to wait before you can cast it again.  You could skip ahead with time powers, but the cooldown is really to allow time for the toxins to exit your body as well as Pluck recharge - pushing this ability too hard without enough Pluck/with poison still in your body could cause you to die, whether from burnout or being eroded away from the inside by pure concentrated Doom.  I've seen the latter before, but they activated  **[Even in Death]** , so they didn't die in the end.  

**  
[Constraint(s)]**

Oh joy.  

The previously-mentioned abilities dealt with the 'deaths and toxins' side of Doom.  This ability however is one of the ones that deals with the 'limits and constraints' side of things. It basically allows the Doom player to place a 'constraint' (a rule that literally CANNOT be broken until it wears off) on... well, pretty much any character really.  Some of the really higher-levelled Doom players can even do it to game constructs.  Unsurprisingly enough, this ability can be pretty gamebreaking when combined with a Seeing class' powers (scry for what to do and then  **[Constraint]**  whoever you need to make sure that happens).  

During one of my previous sessions, a Witch of Doom cast  **[Constraints]** on several Dersite battleships, which forbade them from attacking anything other than other Dersite battleships.  We only found out when some of the ships broke away from the fleet and started firing on other ships.  Needless to say, mayhem ensued, and we spent most of the battle dodging flaming bits of wreckage raining down from above.  One highlight of that battle was the Black King getting hit in the face with a Dersite Battleship.  

I'll add more when I can - the Seer of Doom fell asleep halfway through me writing this up and I'm not risking a **[Bane Bullet]**  to the face.  

 **EDIT [LOCAL TIMESTAMP 27/09/16]:**  

After waiting for nearly ten hours, our Seer finally woke up.  She looks like she hasn't slept very well at all, but she managed to tell me about a few more abilities before our Knight of Dreams put her to sleep with **[Somatic Lullaby]**.  Can't wait to see what happens when it wears off. 

**[Bad Apple]**

Yeah, I know, it sounds clichéd.  Except instead of being limited to apples,  **[Bad Apple]** allows the user to spike something with venom.  It's a mid-level ability that works best when used on foodstuffs, although objects work too, and it's handy in case you find yourself in a pinch - just cast on your weapon and stab.  

As the user levels up, the cooldown rate goes down.  The poison also becomes more potent and harder to detect.  

  
**[Bogged Down]**  
Oh god.  THIS.   
  
**[Bogged Down]** is a late-game ability that terraforms everything in a three to five meter radius of the caster into a toxic bog, complete with hissing, slimy, mutated things that can and will crawl out to wreck your shit (luckily enough they die soon after, but they don't drop any grist - just a gigantic splat of their liquidized, mutated body matter).  

If you're caught in the initial blast or fall into the swamp made by  **[Bogged Down]** , unless you're God Tier you can kiss either life or health goodbye - if you're really lucky, you just get sick.  If you're not so lucky, you either die or mutate into a monstrous... thing, maybe even both.  I've seen underlings get caught in the initial blast before - most of them died, but some of them sort of merged together.  What resulted wasn't an OhGodWhat per se, but it was like their bodies were made of candle wax.  Or play dough.  Or anything that's soft enough to be sculpted and merged together.  I've also seen underlings that fall in by accident get dragged into the bog - if it weren't for how utterly scary that shit actually is, I'd be tempted to say that the 'Oh, Crap!' look on their faces really sells it.   
As aptly described by a Prince of Doom I once met, 'they're like those Portable Swamps from Harry Potter, except for the tiny detail that they're a cesspool of highly toxic chemicals that also happens to be able to mutate the poor sods who fall in'.  Luckily, this ability is pluck-intensive (even if your pluck is maxed out it still takes roughly 40% of your pluck) and also has a really, really long cooldown.  

 _(note from cassandrasForesight: DO NOT USE THIS ABILITY NEAR NPCS ( **ESPECIALLY** THE IMPORTANT ONES), CONSORTS AND GAME ABSTRACTIONS (E.G. CRYSTALANTHS, GATES, DUNGEON/UNDERWORLD ENTRANCES AND QUEST BEDS), YOU WILL KILL/BREAK THEM PERMANENTLY AND MOST LIKELY GLITCH THE GAME. ) _  
  
  
**[Orderly Harvest]**  
  
Not to be confused with **[It's Raining Acid and Mandrakes]**  (which is a Doom-Rain combo Fraymotif),  **[Orderly Harvest]** is basically an ability that afflicts enemies with statuses, and heals the caster as well as replenishing their pluck for as long as the player only engages less/more than a certain amount of enemies during Strife.  The reason it's confused so often with  **[It's Raining Acid and Mandrakes]** is because of the status thing - with **[Orderly Harvest]** , only statuses can be applied, one at a time.   **[It's Raining Acid and Mandrakes]**  isn't limited to statuses, it can also debuff and there can be multiple debuffs/statuses that are applied at once.   
  
  
**[Bane Bullet]**  
  
Nothing fancy, just a bullet of pure Doom that levels up alongside you in strength and pluck efficiency.  All classes get this ability (although obviously it'll be stronger on some classes, i.e. Champion, Manipulation and active classes), and your control over it (mainly size and power but also composition) gets better as you level up.  

  
**[Galactic Cancer]**  
  
I know it sounds like a Space-Doom combo fraymotif, but according to the Seer, even though it sounds like it should be one, it ISN'T one.  She's not really sure what this one does (all she knows is that it's exclusive to classes that actively manipulate Doom, i.e. Witches, Heirs, Knights, Pages, Thieves and Rogues).  I've never rolled as a Doom player, so I don't know either.  If there's any of you that know what  **[Galactic Cancer]** does, feel free to drop me a comment telling me the pertinent info.  Do make sure to leave your chumhandle and title so that I can credit you.   

Well, looks like the Seer is awake.  I'll sign off now - I'd like to grab some popcorn to go with the show that's about to go down.  
   
  
**EDIT 2 [LOCAL TIMESTAMP 26/03/18]:** cassandrasForesight (Seer of Doom) here, not only do I have a few more abilities, I've also taken the liberty of making corrections and adding a few notes to what enigmaticEncryptions wrote - for example, the first ability in this chapter is actually called  **[Doomed Divergences]** , not  **[Doomed Dominoes]**.  As refinedSynthesis (aka the Bard of Void) said, my additions are going to pop up in little bits and pieces thanks to a combination of temporal-spatial lag and voidey blackout bullshit, which is just lovely.    
**  
**

**[Ruins Rising]**  
  
This ability is pretty much the Doom version of  ** **[Holes]**** (Void ability, see Chapter 3) **\- except instead of bottomless cracks, they spew toxic gas.** Most players have this ability, but Seers and Mages are less likely to have this, while Pages... are a bit of a special case.  They DO have this ability, but it's unlocked later than any other class.  Also, keep in mind that unless you're God Tier, you are **not** immune to the gas summoned with  **[Ruins Rising]** either, so stay well away and try not to fall in.  

**[LOCAL TIMESTAMP 10/04/18]**

**[Miasmajesty]**

Yes, I know, sounds really stupid.  Even though it's called 'Miasmajesty', it may as well as have just been called 'miasma', because what it does is cloak the area in a, well, miasma of Doom.  And - get this - we're not just talking about 'toxins and poisons Doom', we're also talking about 'death and limits' doom.  The latter part doesn't really come into play until you're high-levelled enough to understand the 'death and limits' part of Doom, but for the sake of exposition, I'll assume you've come to understand that bit well enough that you can interact with it.  It really depends on your class - for example, an active Manipulation class like a Witch would be able to create localised Constraints that are only applied to the individuals caught in  **[Miasmajesty]** , whereas a Seer like me would be able to use it like some sort of Skaian Cloud.  I've never really tried using  **[Miasmajesty]**  much - to be honest, I don't think the pluck cost is worth it.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Even in Death] is from GodsGiftToGrinds' Sburb Glitch FAQ. I do not claim authorship of that ability, I'm merely referencing it.


	3. Aspect: Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the author explains why she's been inactive recently before taking a look at Void's abilities.

To begin this chapter, I would like to apologize for my recent inactivity. I don't know exactly WHO it was that decided it was a good idea to berserk-trigger our Maid of Sound, but long story short, she cast  **[Bore-Ring]** , which is a gigantic mental debuff that's supposed to drive targets insane... by unloading a ton of mental debuffs on the target... all of which are sound-based... and has the lovely side effect of hindering communication as well.  Why it's not classified as a Rage or Fear ability eludes me, but that's beyond the point.  

Anyways.  I managed to shore up my mental defenses in time and thus was spared the full brunt of the ability.  Unfortunately, most of my other sessionmates weren't so lucky, and I spent the next day or two running around, casting mental buffs left and right as well as sustaining some self-targeted buffs of my own to stop myself from being hit by the full effect of the ability again.  I was aided in part by the Bard of Void (yes, the same one I mentioned in the introduction), and now that most of our sessionmates are recovering/suffering from the side effects (the best term to describe the way the aftereffects manifest would be 'hangover'), I decided my next entry would be on Void abilities.  

Before we start however, I'd like to make a statement: Void players DO have fraymotifs, but they have less than every other Aspect, and they're all bugged in that they're completely saturated with Void, meaning nobody EXCEPT the Void player can hear it.  The only exceptions are when the Void players are Destroyer Classes (Prince and Bard) - even then, they still sound greatly muffled.  So whatever you do, never - and I repeat, NEVER, taunt a Void Player about their supposed lack of fraymotifs.  EVER. They can and will use their abilities to rain hellfire down on you.  

 

**[Silencio]**

**[Silencio]** sounds rather ridiculous (or neat to those of you who like Harry Potter), but depending on your perspective (aka whether you're the caster or the one on the receiving end of it), it's either a very useful or very annoying ability.   **[Silencio]**  is only supposed to cancel out Fraymotifs, but it's bugged in that for some reason, it can ALSO cancel out sound-based attacks and abilities.  By 'sound', I mean literal sound, not the aspect 'Sound' (all Aspects and Classes will be capitalized to differentiate - apologies for the lateness of this disclaimer).  This was the ability that the Bard used to combat  **[Bore-Ring]**  (it didn't nullify it completely, but weakened it enough that my buffs had more of an effect).   

**[____? What ____?]**

Contrary to popular belief, that's what the actual name is (although 'Pumpkin?  What Pumpkin?' was highly popularized by AH's retelling of ectoBiologist's session).  This is a low-level ability that basically allows the user to make something 'vanish' - in other words, cloak it in Void and make it disappear (temporarily).  A Space Player's  **[Spatial Sense]** will be unable to pick it up, and if a Time Player attempts to 'view' the item's history with  **[Rewound Revelations]** , there will be a tiny 'skip' over the duration of time the object was in the void for.  Expect the Void Player to use  **[____?  What ____?]** on an item, then turn to you and say '[Item name]? *laugh* What [item name]?'

Yeah, Void Players can be dicks.  

**[Moonsetter]**

Mid-level ability that allows the caster to ‘block out’ all light in a certain radius.It levels alongside the player, so by the time you hit the top of your echeladder, you could fine-tune it to block out light in a certain radius, or perhaps apply **[Moonsetter]**  to certain light sources only, or even cause a blanket blackout.  It's not recommended to cast this ability near any crysts or crystalanths (See GGTG's 'Sburb Glitch FAQ', chapter 32), because it could disable or even permanently break the crysts/crystalanths.  

**[Schr **ö** dinger's Legacy]**

This is a bit of a tricky one, in that not even the Bard herself knows what it exactly does.  On one hand, it resembles  **[Blackout]** (a passive ability that completely prevents scrying of the Void Player - and in some cases, extends to the session they're in).  On the other hand, **[ **Schr **ö** dinger's Legacy]**** doesn't 'black out' anyone or anything per se, but makes it so that the targeted player has more... leeway.  My theory is that this ability makes sure you can't anticipate and won't know what the targeted player will do until it actually happens, just like how you won't know if the cat in the box is alive or dead until you open the box.  

  
**[Blackout]**

As stated above,  **[Blackout]** is a passive ability that completely prevents scrying of the Void player and (usually) the session they're in.  Also known as 'voidey blackout bullshit', in sufficiently strong players with the right title (usually Heirs or Rogues), this can allow them to pass through the parts of paradox space where the Others live safely.  Incidentally, this latter 'feature' is one of the more benign bugs to plague Void Players, and one of the few that are downright useful.  

**[Holes]**

A neat little ability that opens up holes in the ground which are basically - you guessed it - cracks leading to an unending abyss.  Bugged in that anyone who falls in reappears a few hours later in a random place, disoriented and confused.  90% of the time, they reappear without too much problem.  The remaining 10% of the time however, they reappear in objects.  For example, during my second session, our resident Sylph of Void opened up  **[Holes]** underneath a basilisk.  We later found the head sticking out of a meteor during our ectobiology session.  

**  
[Compositional]**

This is the ability that the 'A BEAUTIFUL PONY' meme is based around (which was in turn inspired by tipsyGnostalgic's performance in their session against an endgame boss known as the 'Batterwitch' - their session had been subject to Cherubic Corruption, and the Batterwitch was one of said Cherub's minions). Basically,  **[Compositional]** is a passive that gives the Void Player a RIDICULOUS affinity towards a basic item and lets them weaponize said basic item very effectively.  Nowhere near being able to defeat Sovereign Slayer, but more than enough to distract and give him a challenge.  In tipsyGnostalgic's case, it was PGOs - Perfectly Generic Item. You know, those little green squares that are utterly useless and are more often than not accidentally alchemized by first-time players?  

Well, it was pretty damn deadly in tipsyGnostalgic's hands - even more so considering she was a Rogue of Void and could easily summon/banish those items to her whim.   Ever seen the Batterwitch get punched around by gigantic green fists made of PGOs before getting run over by a green horse made of the same thing?  Yeah, it's pretty epic.   **[Compositional]**  mostly pops up in Rogues and Thieves, though sometimes Maids and Sylphs get them too.  

That's all the Bard knows - she was the last of our group to go God Tier and didn't really get to explore her abilities before we had to hide from the SD'd Scout of Heart.  I think the next chapter will be on Blood - our Sylph of Blood's recovered very quickly (I'm not too surprised though, considering this is already her twenty-fifth session).  Until next time, farewell, and I hope this entry helped you budding Void Players out there.  

 **EDIT [LOCAL TIMESTAMP 25/03/18]:** refinedSynthesis (Bard of Void) here with a couple more abilities.  This is probably going to pop up in little bits and pieces thanks to voidey blackout bullshit.  

**[Squiddissension]**

This ability is usually found in classes that manipulate Void in some way (mostly Thieves, Heirs, Wards, Rogues and Witches), but sometimes Destroyer Classes (Prince and Bard) have it too.  This ability essentially makes us immune to corruption from Others, which is why some of us Void Players (most famous of which being tipsyGnostalgic, aka the Rogue of Void from ectoBiologist's session) can get away with flying around in the Furthest Ring unmolested and also why those of you who are vulnerable to Horrorterror Corruption know what happens during Dersite Eclipses.  This ability's kinda useless though, considering even if you don't have **[Squiddissension]** , the Void still screws with your corruption values to make it remain at a constant zero anyways. 

(Note from sanguineHealer: Yes, this means that Void players are essentially immune to Others Corruption.  No, it should not be taken as an invitation to go and take a jaunt through the Furthest Ring.  Unless you have  **[Squiddissension]** , corruption will still cling to you - you may not be affected by it, but you definitely can spread it.  And even if you do have  **[Squiddissension]** , flying willy-nilly through the Furthest Ring is still a terrible idea for many obvious reasons.)  

Incidentally, according to the Seer, players with  **[ **Squiddissension** ]** are the only way to reliably purge an Other-Corrupted player that's progressed to the 'Speaker of the Furthest Ring' stage - just get them to hug the Corrupted player and voila, one corruption-free player (not sure how that works, probably because **[Squiddissension]** is bugged just like pretty much every other Void ability).  Don't worry, getting close enough to hug the Corrupted player is easier than it sounds - one of  **[Squiddissension]'s** bugs is that it doesn't just give immunity to Other Corruption, it also massively nerfs the effects of whatever ability the Corrupted player tries to cast on a player under the effects of  **[Squiddissension]**.  However, keep in mind that whether or not you can return them to who they used to be afterwards depends on having a decent Might, Heart or Mind Player on hand (or better yet, having all three).  

**[And Darkness Has Yet To Overcome Us]**

This is a Bard and Prince exclusive - or it's supposed to be, every once in a while you get a Light player that has it.  Basically the opposite of  **[Blackout]**  in that it allows us to dispel the Void instead, but it's a mid-level ability, so the duration and amount of Void that gets dispelled really varies (something about how Void is apparently naturally inclined to sort of pool together??? Lmao I don't even know).  This is the reason why enigmaticEncryptions and I can type about Void abilities without the text going all glitchy.    
  
  
**[LOCAL TIMESTAMP 26/03/18]**  
**[Pumpkin Cravings]**

This is a late-game (near endgame in fact) ability.  As you all know, pumpkins are notoriously spatially-unstable.  Well, this ability infuses the target with a hefty dose of Void, which temporarily warps the fabric of space in a really localised area around them (i.e. it briefly screws up their clip-noclip algorithm), causes them to phase into the ground/wall/nearest object... and then stay fused to that wall even after the spatial disturbance fades.  Protip: Don't cast it near your Space player or at them, it'll just drive them up the wall and probably Berserk Trigger them too.  

 

 **[LOCAL TIMESTAMP 30/03/18]**  

**[Metasilence]**

An ability that prevents many enemies (barring Denizens and some enemies with Light Affinity) from noticing your presence.  This ability also blocks Fraymotifs from being activated, and everyone in  **[Metasilence]'s** area of effect is mute.  Unless, that is, you're either a Light Player or already mute due to a Void-related bug.  If you fall under the latter category, you're temporarily healed.  Protip: Destruction classes (Princes and Bards) don't get much mileage out of this ability, you're MUCH better off with using  **[Moonsetter]** to throw up a blackout and then attacking them under the cover  **[Moonsetter]** provides.  

 


	4. Aspect: Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the author talks about the abilities Blood Players have and a few things happen.

Hello again.  To me, this was posted several hours after the previous chapter - but to you, chances are that this is the first of many updates after a long hiatus (or so the Mage says). Anyways, the Sylph is recovering better than I anticipated - she seems to have completely shaken off the effects of  **[Bore-Ring]**.  Now she's casting her own mental buffs to help as well - it's not going to have as much of an effect as Heart, Mind or Hope buffs, but right now we'll need everything we can throw at our sessionmates to get them back to normal.  

Anyways, back to the topic on hand.  

Whenever 'Blood' is mentioned as an aspect, most people immediately remember carcinoGeneticist, a famed Knight of Blood known for how he not only managed to  _keep his entire party alive despite facing down a twelve-times prototyped Black King_ , but managed to keep  _every single one_ of his session-mates' dreamselves and realselves alive _throughout the entire game._   This may not sound like much, but considering this session was a bifurcated session, it's a pretty impressive feat, especially with how the Derse dreamers were still at risk of getting bumped off by Dersite agents. 

So, onto the abilities.  

**[What's Yours is Mine]**

**[What's Yours is Mine]** is an ability that transfers the caster's injuries to the target.  The Blood player can also use this to transfer any injuries of the target to themselves, healing the target.  Mostly pops up in Maids and Sylphs of Blood, but can also appear in Witches, Knights, Pages and Heirs.  Can be used in tandem with **[Bloodbag]** , and has a cooldown ranging anywhere from thirty minutes to one week depending on the severity of the injuries transferred as well as which way the injuries go (generally, transferring an injury to the caster results in a longer cooldown than transferring the same injury from the caster).  

**[Bloodbag]**

This is a low-level ability that levels up in strength and expands in variety alongside the user.  How so for the latter?  It's because this ability converts the caster (and at higher levels, another target's) pluck to health gel and funnels it to whoever the caster chooses.  Unlike  **[What's Mine is Yours]** , **[Bloodbag]**  can be used on more than one target and has a little quirk in that while the 'bloodbag' usually has their pluck converted, if there's no pluck available then the bloodbag's health gel is used instead (although it's less efficient).  Of course, given the right setup,  **[Bloodbag]** ,  **[What's Mine is Yours]** and  **[Unwind the Clock]** can combine to create one heck of a loop that can be used to heal pretty much everyone to full health.  (For those that are curious, **[Unwind the Clock]** is a Time ability that 'reverts' something back to what it was a short time ago - more on that in the relevant chapter).  

**[Serendipitous Strings]**

Mainly the domain of Seers and Mages, but I've met the occasional Sylph and Witch that had it too.  **[Serendipitous Strings]**  is... well, it would be best summed up as 'the red strings of fate'.  Essentially, it allows the user of this ability to visualise and see the bonds between individuals, which are represented as, well, red strings.  Don't bother trying to actively manipulate (or interact with) those strings; they're less of a tangible entity and more of a visual representation.  Don't bother trying to force one of those 'strings' to appear either - it's called **[** _ **Serendipitous**_ **Strings]** for a reason you know.  

**[Hemogoblin]**

Ever wondered how Blood Players seem to heal quicker than usual?  Well, they're probably using  **[Hemogoblin]**. This ability allows the caster limited control over their blood (and flesh to some degree).  Got a cut?  No problem, just make the blood flow back into your veins and wish for the skin and muscle tissue to seal up.  Bruised?  Will the capillaries back together and get white blood cells to eat the red blood cells just floating around outside of the blood vessels.  In addition, if you have enough pluck (or just want to gross someone out), you can use your blood to form an impromptu weapon.  I know of a Knight (no not carcinoGeneticist) who fought off a Dersite agent sent to assassinate him by forming sickles from his blood.  I also know of a Bard who enjoyed pretending he was Wolverine and would often make 'Blood Claws' erupt from his knucklebones.  Still don't know how he didn't die of blood loss.  

**[Bloodbent]**

Hoo boy.  

This ability is pretty fucking terrifying.  Why?  Because this is an amped-up version of  **[Hemogoblin]**.  It allows the user to  _control the blood inside someone's body_.  It doesn't matter who or what the target is, so as long as the caster has enough pluck, they can essentially turn their targets into puppets.  I remember being in a session with a Witch of Blood who absolutely loved using this ability to take control of larger underlings, have them kill smaller ones (usually imps, ogres and the occasional basilisk), and then make them commit suicide when **[Bloodbent]** was about to wear off.  That was creepy as hell.   

Luckily,  **[Bloodbent]** is pretty pluck-intensive, and the higher the target's willpower stat, the more pluck required to control them.  Also, if you're a Breath, Void or Space player, then I have some great news for you - if your Blood Player goes rogue and targets you with  **[Bloodbent]** , you won't get affected as badly due to your aspects (Breath players are nigh-immune due to Breath being the opposite of Blood, Space Players are pretty resistant and Void Players are also nigh immune - something about how they're not all there?), and if the Blood player does manage to take control of you, you can either turn into wind or teleport away to disrupt their control.  In fact, it doesn't matter what aspect the target has - if they're teleported away, the connection breaks (of course, if the caster is strong enough, then **[Bloodbent]**  can actually _nullify teleportation outright_ ).  That's how the Knight of Space in my fifth session saved our hides when the local Heir of Blood decided to make us kill each other for shits and giggles - she teleported us all onto the Witch of Breath's planet before he (the Heir) could hit us with **[Bloodbent]**.  She was even kind enough to set up a fenestrated plane for us to watch the Heir get his ass kicked by one high-levelled, God-Tiered and _very_ angry Witch of Breath with **[Stormspirit]** ,  **[Eye of the Storm]** AND **[Wrath of the Storm God]** all ready to go. Hardly anything is more satisfying than watching an asshole who'd been giving everyone grief the entire session go from smug to 'OH CRAP' in less than three seconds and get absolutely stomped. 

Now, you're going to have to excuse me again - the SD'd Scout is coming WAY too close to finding us and I need to go refresh the wards.  I'll post more later. (Good thing his abilities don't work when he's SD'd!) 

 

 **EDIT [LOCAL TIMESTAMP 20/03/18]** : Brief update on the situation, which is worse than I thought it was: Turns out he'd already found the entrance and was in the process of destroying the wards because he wanted to see what was inside.  Luckily for us (and unluckily for him), our Bard managed to hit him with  **[Holes]** before he could deal more damage and now he's been teleported to goodness knows where.  Our Thief of Space (she's a native Seer of Space and knows how to emulate her Seer abilities from experience) assures us that he'd made it in one piece.  Judging by the reports coming in from Prospit, he's currently rampaging around on Derse.  Great.  The new update'll be out as soon as I can get the shields + cloaking up and running, maybe get the Seer/Thief and Bard to move the entrance too.  

 **EDIT 2 [LOCAL TIMESTAMP 21/03/18]** : So, after spending ~10 hours and at least two thirds of my Pluck, I managed to get the wards back up and running.  Turns out I was an idiot and overlooked two things: Firstly, even though he didn't have access to most of his abilities, he could still see the 'shiny thing' (Heart player thing, I'll cover that in the relevant chapter).  Secondly, I'd accidentally left a gap in the illusion. 

You see, back when the Scout first got SD'd, he decided to make a beeline for the closest player to try and turn them... which happened to be the Guide of Light, who was chilling in the Magicant with the Bard of Void.  The Bard did a fantastic job stalling him, but she was newly ascended and there was no way she'd be able to hold him off all day, let alone defeat him.  Cue everyone else hauling ass to the Magicant and preparing to hunker down there.  My job was to block up all the entrances to the Skaian Magicant.  Due to having to provide reinforcements for the Bard, I didn't have time for finesse, so I went and cooked up a large-scale illusion that camouflaged all the entrances, blasted the Scout in the face with  **[Arcane Lightning]** , grabbed the Bard and ollie outie'd (protip to those of you that can cast illusions, watching an SD'd player run into one of your illusions and then bang on the illusion screaming about how 'the wall ate their friends' in the most high-pitched voice imaginable is equal parts hilarious and disturbing).   
Then I reinforced the illusions whenever and wherever I could by adding more layers and depth, including a layer that made the 'shiny thing' look normal.  Unfortunately, I must've missed one or two of those entrances, and the Scout managed to find one of said un-reinforced entrances, saw the 'shiny thing' for a patch of the wall looked different, and decided to investigate.  On the upside, all the other entrances are completely untouched, and there hasn't been much of a need to remodel extensively.  I'll probably stick the update on here in a couple of hours, I need to go and sit down for a bit.  Do make sure to go back and check the previous chapters, I've managed to get the Seer and Bard to add a couple of new abilities.  Farewell until then.  

...

_Scott..._

_I'm sorry I couldn't hȩlp҉ ̶y҉o̵̸͝u._  
  
  
**EDIT 3 [LOCAL TIMESTAMP 03/04/18]:**  sanguineHealer here with a few more abilities.  As RS and CF said, this is probably going to show up in bits and pieces.  In case you didn't see the note I put up, EE's out cold after having a meltdown and burning out most of her pluck.  

**[Blood is Thicker Than Water]**

Ever heard of blood oaths?   **[Blood is Thicker Than Water]**  is essentially this, but in ability form.  This ability allows you to form something called a **[Blood Bond]**  with another player.  You get bonuses for assisting each other during strifes, your combo fraymotifs become more powerful and you become BFFs 5ever (seriously, that's actually something that pops up in-game - it doesn't actually do anything though).  The best bit is, when you interact with each other, even if you don't quite act in a way that fits your mythological role, you'll still gain roleplay bonuses (something about how the person you're  **Blood Bonded**  to is someone who you can drop your 'public persona' around - guess Sburb considers your mythological role an extension of that).  The downsides are that **Blood Bonds**  require an immense amount of mutual trust between the two targets in order for a  **Blood Oath** to form successfully.  It's best to think of it as a way to translate the close bond between two people into something that actually has a more tangible impact on them and their surroundings.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were getting confused, here is a list of players in this session. ~~I'm only including the ones I've mentioned so far.~~ _**EDIT: [LOCAL TIMESTAMP 27/03/18]** refinedSynthesis here, I added the titles for the other three players in our session. Just in case you were wondering, engimaticEncryptions is still out cold._
> 
> Witch of Mind  
> Knight of Life  
> Bard of Void  
> Seer of Doom  
> Scout of Heart (Currently SD'd, aka Trickster Mode)  
> Knight of Dreams (yes we have two Knights - well not really, he's actually a Page but the game identifies and treats him as a Knight, this is due to a bug that'll be covered in a later chapter)  
> Maid of Sound  
> Sylph of Blood  
> Mage of Time  
> Thief of Space (native Seer of Space who can emulate her native title's abilities)  
> Guide of Light  
> Prince of Breath  
> Heir of Hope  
> Rogue of Rage


	5. Technical Difficulties

So uh, hey there, sanguineHealer here.  As you've probably gathered by now, this isn't really an update -  EE's not really in a position to update right now considering she's currently out cold after destroying a room while screaming and crying uncontrollably.  No, she (thankfully) hasn't gone grimdark, nor has she Berserk Triggered (she was pretty close though) - she just had an emotional breakdown (I think there's a term for this kind of meltdown, can't remember what it was specifically).   But either way, we've gotten the Bard to keep an eye on her just in case she does get corrupted, and a couple of us went back and added some new abilities to the chapters.  They might take a while to sync up though, I don't really know how to use this interface.  Until next time, stay safe, and remember, don't piss off your denizen.  

 **EDIT [LOCAL TIMESTAMP 26/03/18]:** So, sanguineHealer here again.  You might've noticed a bunch of timestamps for each edited section (including this one).  The Mage told us to add them so that new readers wouldn't get confused.  Note that these timestamps show up once the data reaches your end, not when we first send the data out.  We haven't been able to figure out how to get the plugin doing this to add the time, but for now I think the dates should be enough to help people keep track.  

 **EDIT 2 [LOCAL TIMESTAMP 28/03/18]:**  cassandrasForesight here.  I felt the need to add this edit because  _certain_   _people_ forgot to mention this, but pretty much everyone has shaken off the debuffs.  The Maid is still unconscious (pluck burnout will do that to you), but luckily she hasn't sustained any long-term damage.  Also, one of our sessionmates has volunteered to write the next chapter, because it looks like EE won't able to write for at least a week or two.  


	6. Aspect: Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which ~~the author~~ a cool dude talks about Breath's abilities (which are much more than just 'DO THE WINDY THING')

'Sup peeps, thunderousAltitonant here.  I'm a Prince of Breath, and this is my eighth session.  Today, I'm gonna enlighten you on the sorts of awesome shit that Breath players can do.  

 _(note from_ _cassandrasForesight:_   _I wouldn't have gotten TA to write this if it weren't for the fact that he's a Breath Player.  Do you have any idea how many damn times I had to stop him from leaving halfway through writing a sentence?  He damn near broke the laptop too.)_  

 

**[Heir Conditioning]**

I LOVE this ability, it's so sick.  It gives you affinity with Breath and you can do ALL sorts of sicknasty shit with it while it lasts.  Personally, I like to send a fuckton of tornadoes down onto underlings and watch 'em fly everywhere.  And by that, I mean EVERYWHERE.    
_(Note from cassandrasForesight: We kept finding underlings in the weirdest places over the next few weeks.  Yes, it was impressive and it wiped out most of the underlings on TA's Land, but how the hell did some of them get launched all the way to my land without dying?  And how did one end up in my pickle jar??)_  
 

**[Stormspirit]**

Summons the Spirit of Destruction and makes it go to town on those pesky underlings and Dersites, oh yeah!  _(Note from cassandrasForesight: The 'spirit of destruction' is basically the embodiment of Breath's destructive tendencies - or in other words, a chunk of Breeze with several thunderclouds tossed in and the 'break things' part turned up to eleven.)_  
 

**[Wrath of the Storm God]**

This ability right here is  **the bomb** (and I don't just mean this literally).  It's awesome because this summons a gigantic-ass tornado/lightning bolt and wrecks the shit out of whatever you sic it on.  

  
Well, those are the abilities that really matter, you don't really have to bother with the other ones 'cause they're lame.  Catch ya later! 

 _(note from_   _cassandrasForesight: Yes, that's all he wrote.  As soon as he finished writing these, he flew off to goodness knows where, and I've never rolled Breath before, so I don't know what other abilities Breath has.  On the upside, EE's conscious now, but she's still weakened and sleeps most of the time, so I'm not sure when she'll be able to write more.)_  

 


End file.
